This invention relates to telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to providing redundancy for signaling link modules in a telecommunication system.
Signaling points in telecommunication networks, such as Signal Transfer Points and Service Control Points, are continuing to become more complex because they are increasingly handling more signaling links and different types of signaling links. In addition, signaling points are becoming more complex because they are providing more sophisticated services, such as Local Number Portability (LNP) and Global Title Translation (GTT).
Unfortunately, as signaling points become more complex, they also become more difficult to manage because there are more components, interfaces, and signaling links that need to be managed and maintained. Further, as the signaling points become more complex, each signaling point becomes ever more critical to overall performance of the telecommunication system, mandating that they rarely be inoperative.
Thus, a signaling point that has advanced functionality for managing, controlling, and maintaining signaling links and/or that has a reliable configuration is desirable.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus that substantially reduces or eliminates at least some of the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art methods and apparatuses for providing redundancy for signaling link modules in a telecommunication system. Accordingly, in particular embodiments, the present invention provides a method and apparatus that can provide redundancy for signaling link modules in a telecommunication system.
In particular embodiments, the present invention provides a system for managing signaling messages in a telecommunication system. The system includes a first control module and a second control module. The first control module is operable to receive signaling messages from a plurality of signaling links, process the signaling messages, and send the processed signaling messages through a communication network interface. The second control module is operable to receive the signaling messages from the plurality of signaling links, process the signaling messages, and send the processed signaling messages through a communication network interface. The system also includes a Matelink that is coupled to the first control module and the second control module. The Matelink is operable to communicate the status of the first control module to the second control module and the status of the second control module to the first control module. The first control module and the second control module are further operable to be in either an active mode or a standby mode, only one of the first control module and the second control module being in the active mode at one time, the control module in the active mode sending the processed signaling messages through the associated communication network interface and the status messages over the Matelink.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a method for managing signaling messages in a telecommunication system. The method includes receiving signaling messages from a plurality of signaling links at a first control module and processing the signaling messages at the first control module. The method also includes sending the processed signaling messages from the first control module through a communication network interface. The method further includes receiving the signaling messages from the plurality of signaling links at a second control module and processing the signaling messages at the second control module. The method additionally includes sending status messages for the first control module to the second control module, the first control module being in an active mode and the second control module being in a standby mode.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. For example, in particular embodiments, the present invention allows individual signaling links to be tested and, if necessary, disabled. As another example, in particular embodiments, the present invention allows a group of signaling links to be disabled simultaneously. As a final example, in certain embodiments, the present invention provides for redundancy of the modules managing the signaling messages on the signaling links.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following FIGUREs, description, and claims.